


Gotta Stay Together

by tskeep



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Anyone notice how these two are always almost sharing screen time?, Crack Fic, F/M, Gen, Transformers: The Movie (1986), please do not take seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 08:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18116702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tskeep/pseuds/tskeep
Summary: Arcee and Springer need to stay together. Because Bad Things happen when they don’t share screen time together.





	Gotta Stay Together

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: Takes place during Transformers: The Movie. Story was spawned when I noticed an animation error regarding sitting positions on the ship. After Ultra Magnus performs the Emergency Separation move to escape Galvatron, we cut to a scene of Arcee talking to Springer. Springer and Arcee are initially shown facing towards the side of the bridge, with Ultra Magnus and Perceptor facing forward. Then in the next shot (when landing on the Planet of Junk) Springer and Arcee are BOTH facing forward. It's like the animators forgot what the ship layout was and only remembered that 'Springer and Arcee must be sitting together'. And thus this crack fic was spawned....

 ~*~

Ultra Magnus was only vaguely aware of the conversation happening behind him. Too much demanded his focus at present and he barely registered Arcee voicing her concerns regarding his abrupt Emergency Separation decision. Fortunately, Springer was dealing with crew morale. Ultra Magnus was relieved he could always rely on the triple-changer’s usual level-headedness, if not his particular brand of sardonic humour.

He turned his attention to Perceptor, who rattled off a series of conjunctures before finally giving actual coordinates: the Planet of Junk. A rather ostensible name if there ever was one.

“Springer, get up front and help me land,” Ultra Magnus instructed, watching the front view-screen cautiously as the Planet of Junk drew closer.

“Can you swap with Perceptor?”

Ultra Magnus gave Springer a Look. Then turned to Perceptor, who shrugged and moved to one of the side chairs. “I… very well,” he got out of his seat and scooted to the next one. Springer settled into the front seat and all seemed normal again until Arcee began shoving her chair to the front.

“What in all the Matrix are you doing, Arcee?” Ultra Magnus demanded.

“I have to sit beside Springer,” was the grunted reply as she gave another heavy shove, the chair shrieking as metal grated painfully against metal. Springer lend a hand to align her chair right beside his. It looked really cramp.  Arcee had to clamber over the headrest just to get into her seat.

The poor commander stared helplessly. “ _Why?_ ”

“Because Bad Things happen when Arcee and I aren’t together,” Springer dead-panned absently, his focus more on preparing the ship for landing.

“What?”

“Look, when we were together, we transformed Autobot City. When we were fixing pillars together, we got Jazz’s emergency broadcast from Moonbase 1,” Springer continued, his attention still distracted.

“But the moment Springer stepped out of the room, Optimus Prime _died_ ,” Arcee added. “Literally,”

“We also failed to lift off until Arcee reunited with Springer aboard the ship,” Perceptor abruptly pipped in.

“But when we made them sit side by side, we actually, successfully evaded Galvatron’s forces!” Blurr felt compelled to add.

Ultra Magnus wondered when his crew got infected with Space Madness. Gruffly, he brushed the matter aside. “Just prepare the ship for landing,”

“Already done, Magnus. Although ‘ship’ is being a lot more generous than this barely held together hunk of scrap deserves!”

Somewhat comforted by the return of Springer’s typical wise-cracking, Ultra Magnus let the issue slide. He had more important things to worry about...

 

...Like the Decepticon armada bearing down on them.

“Make a break for cover! I’ll try unleashing the power of the Matrix!”

The remaining Autobots (plus one human) darted for the safety of the junk cavern. However, just as he shot down the cavern entrance, he caught Arcee looking about frantically. “Wait Ultra Magnus! Springer’s not here—!”

The collapse of debris cut off any further discussion on the subject. Oh well, he thought as he turned to face the onslaught of encroaching sweepers, so what if Springer wasn’t at Arcee’s side? It probably didn’t mean anything…

 

* * *

 

Ultra Magnus’ remains were still smoldering when Springer flew in overhead.

“Where were you?” Arcee cried as the green helicopter transformed to land.

“Well _excuse me_ for trying to provide the only air support available!” Springer rounded back, a couple of new scorch marks marring his shoulder frames. Arcee appeared immediately rueful but Blurr was still frantic with worry.

“You flew off! You shouldn’t have flown off but you did and now Ultra Magnus is dead. Dead and dead. And soon we’re going to be dead too!”

Springer was unperturbed by Blurr's dramatics. “Would everyone just relax? Arcee and I are back together so things should start looking up— is that muffled music in the background?”

To their horror, the horizon sprung alive with unfriendly looking motorcycles.

“Encroaching inhabitants appear exceptionally disgruntled,” Perceptor observed.

“Is that… good or bad?” Daniel took a fearful step back.

A spinning axe was hurled in the vicinity of Springer’s head. “Definitely bad!!” he shouted, switching into his chopper mode. Everyone followed suit, with an exception of Perceptor, who not for the first time lamented his alt mode’s lack of mobility in exceedingly stressful situations.

“I thought things were supposed to improve!” Arcee rumbled as she body-slammed an attacker that was getting too close to her hubcaps.

Springer, who was playing the most one-sided game of tug-of-war ever, swiveled on his axis and upturned his competition. “Maybe it just takes awhile to kick in! Like a bad energon drink!”

“The ways this is going _we’re_ going to kick it before anything kicks in!”

“Stay with me ‘Cee. We’re gonna get through this!”

 

 

But when Wreck-Gar broke Springer’s sword the triple-changer began to really worry if their luck had indeed run out.

But then Daniel conked the Junkion leader on the head. 

And then a giant ship landed.

And then Hot Rod popped out. And Kup. And the rest of the Dinobots. Yes! Reinforcements!!

But then Hot Rod proceeded to make nice with the Junkion leader leaving Springer to stand scowling in the back. Arcee stood in front of him, looking mostly undecided.

However, a song and dance later, the Junkions miraculously repaired Ultra Magnus back from death. Apparently he was not truly dead, just mostly dead. Which, according to Wreck-Gar, is significantly different.

Ultra Magnus awoke to everyone looking down at him. Until he stood up so everyone had to look up.

“I’m alive?” he said in wonder and mild bewilderment. He took notice of how Springer and Arcee were both there, side by side again. Hot Rod and Kup were there too though he could have sworn they were on different ships. Oh well. There were more pressing needs that demanded his attention.

Like retrieving the Autobot Matrix of Leadership from a planet-eating monster. Plans were hastily drawn out and the Junkions revealed a truly worrisome looking ship to serve as transport. But he supposed beggars couldn't be choosy. He was in the process of boarding when Springer stopped him.

“Hey Magnus. If you don’t have any objections, I’ll be tagging along with Arcee,” the triple-changer said, gesturing to the strange spiral ship. “Apparently she’s worried Daniel will die the moment he’s back in Hot Rod’s care,”

With solemn severity, the Autobot commander mused over the request. “Very well, you and Arcee may continue on in the other ship,”

The green Autobot had the nerve to smirk, looking far too amused and smugly validated. “Not a good idea to keep us separated, huh?”

Ultra Magnus refused to acknowledge nor entertain such frivolous superstition. It was just… the two worked well together and… and it was a strategic choice to split their forces equally. Nothing at all to do with keeping two units together to prevent ‘Bad Things’ from occurring. Of course not.

Blurr however, gave everyone very rapid hugs in succession. “Don’t leave each other side! Please do not step away from each other! Because Bad Things happen when you’re apart and I do not want them to happen! No no no! Last time it was Optimus! Then Ultra Magnus! I don’t want it to be me!”

“Don’t worry Blurr, we’ll stay together,” Arcee assured her fellow Autobot.

“Promise?”

“Like oil stains on a rotary blade,” Springer chuckled, flashing a wry grin at Arcee. She did not care for the comparison.

“Arcee! Springer! We’re about to take off!” Daniel yelled from the gangway, waving excitedly.

“I call shotgun!” Arcee quickly interjected as they dashed up the ramp. “Everyone has had a turn at the ship controls and I want my chance to fly a ship!”

Springer shrugged though he followed closely on her heels. “Guess I’ll just have to be contented with hovering behind your seat,”

“No one likes a back-seat driver, Springer,” Arcee sniffed airily.

 

 

In the end, Arcee did not get to pilot the ship for long.

“Direct hit to system stabilizers!” she called out as Unicron breathed another flaming energy blasts. Alarms blared in warning as the ship shuddered and buckled under the hit.

“System failures all around! We’re going down!” Arcee’s panicked fingers flew over the console and she took small comfort in Springer’s unyielding presence behind her.

“We may be crashing but I get to determine exactly where!” Hot Rod ground out, straining against the steering controls. With a twist, he sent the ship spinning, down and down and…

“Oh you can’t be serious!” Springer sputtered, looking up from behind Arcee’s chair.

The ship shattered straight through Unicron’s optics, sending shards of optical lenses flying while tearing the ship to pieces and spilling its passengers into the void. Yet somehow, after a brief fall, they found themselves miraculously unharmed on solid ground.

“Short my circuits, did we actually survive that move?” Kup muttered, wearily getting to his feet. “I’m beginning to think your mumbo-jumbo about sticking together might actually be on to something…”

But Daniel was looking about with growing worry. "Wait. Where's Hot Rod?"

The small group scanned their immediate surroundings urgently but their plucky semi-leader was nowhere to be seen. They didn't have the luxury to dwell on the matter though, as Unicron's internal defenses made their menacing presence known.

“Are you sure he’s supposed to be your love interest again?” Springer called out as they broke into a run. “Because you two get separated more frequently than Snarl and the other Dinobots!”

Arcee shot a dirty glare at Springer as she tugged Daniel along. “Less sassing, more running!”

“Remember the plan—”

“Yes, yes. Stay together to prevent Bad Things!”

 

 

Yet it seemed that surviving their crash into Unicron was as far as their luck would carry them. Arcee could only cry out in frustration as little Daniel was swept away in a torrential flood that buckled their usually heavy metallic bodies with frightening ease.

“Daniel! No!” Arcee yelled as a firm hand hauled her out of the rapids. “Let me go, Springer!”

The pressure on her arm was released but the triple-changer’s liquid soaked face came into view. “Dammit Arcee! You can’t help him if you’re trashing around in the waters too!”

Kup came to squat beside the duo. “Springer’s got the right of it. We’re no use to anyone tumbling and fumbling in that current,”

“I’ve just put so much effort into keeping him alive!” Arcee lamented. “It’s an emotional investment,”

Springer placed a dripping hand onto her soaked shoulder. “Hey, we’re still together right? So the kid still has a chance. Because nothing bad will happen when we’re gunning for our lives… collectively!”

Arcee let out a choked laugh, looking away. “I’m pretty sure you made up this whole 'stay together' thing as a joke to annoy Hot Rod,”

“Yeah well, you know me,” Springer's smile was rueful. “Arcee, he’s a tough kid - even by human standards,”

“And he still has his exo-suit on,” she agreed. Her gaze drifted back to the swirling river. “And if we follow the current, we should be able to find him,”

“Or those clipper-clappers could find us first! Head’s up!!” Kup’s agitated yell broke in, pointing as Unicron’s internal defences resumed their attack.

“Follow the path downstream!” Arcee hollered over the ensuing blaster-fire. 

 

 

Who knows how long they ran, shooting and dodging their way deeper into Unicron’s depths. They ran, until they could run no further.

Arcee was crouched low, desperately running internal repairs to a gnash against her lower leg servos as she shot furiously at the swarming crescent claws.

“Get out of here!” she called to the two remaining Autobots stubbornly standing their ground.

“Yeah we will! When you haul yourself up and join us!” Springer fired back, as a multitude of twisting claws swarmed him. They forced him a step back, and then another, and another until his back was flush against the wall.

“Springer! Please just go!”

“Sorry Arcee, but we’re sticking together! To prevent the Bad Things, remember!”

Arcee wanted to both cry, laugh and punch him in the face. “For Prime’s sake this is no time for your jokes!”

Whatever Springer’s response, it was cut short when a claw broke through his defenses and slammed straight into his throat. Sparks flew from the force of the impact.

“Springer!”

Arcee wished he had just left her.

Compared to dying injured and alone, this was a far worst torment. Close enough to see each other perish… but too far apart to do anything about it.

Deep in her spark, Arcee felt a dark despair she had never known.

 

And then light erupted.

 

Springer yelled as the claw exploded. As all the claws began exploding. The trio watched in brief confusion as explosion after explosion rained above them.

“See…?” Springer said, his voice synthesizer stuttering slightly, making him sound winded. “This… is why we stay together,” he gestured vaguely. “…Good Things happen,”

Arcee felt her spark swell, bright and shimmering again. She stepped up to him, just barely stopping herself from throwing her arms around the green triple-changer. Instead she settled with leveling him quick look-over. “Any chance these Good Things can help us find Daniel?”

Springer rolled his optics. “ _Sure_. Just let me get right on that. And why don’t you ask for the moon base while you’re at it—”

“Springer!” a voice called out.

“Arcee!” another very familiar voice followed.

The two Autobots exchanged surprised and disbelieving glances before swiveling about. Rounding the bend, a small group of figures emerged: Daniel, his father Spike and the other missing Moonbase Autobots.

Springer shot Arcee a gob-smacked look. “You think we should have asked for something more useful? Like, I dunno. I wish Unicron to mysteriously self-destruct?”

And then Unicron began clawing its body apart.

“Great Primes!” Arcee swore as the group dodged the collapsing structures. “I wish… I wish for a way out of here! Right now!”

Muffled music played in the distance as a familiar flame-chested bot ran into view.

“Hot Rod!” Daniel whooped in joy.

Bumblebee leaned towards the group. “Is it just me or is he taller…?”

“Autobots!” Rodimus Prime's commanding voice cut through the exploding cacophony. “Transform and roll out!” With those words, he changed into a flame-streaked RV, which Daniel and Spike all too eagerly clamored into. 

The group followed suit with Springer flying on overhead of Arcee.

“Arcee, this is gonna sound crazy but… I think we have magic powers,” he commed as the group smashed through Unicron’s remaining optic.

Momentum catapulted them ahead of Unicron’s exploding body. “If we survive floating aimlessly in this vacuum of space, I might be inclined to agree!”

As soon as Arcee uttered those words, the Dinobots decided to show up, towing along the remaining Junkions, Ultra Magnus, Blurr and Perceptor.

Unsurprisingly, Grimlock demanded Rodimus Prime show his deference to the Dinobot king before Grimlock would agree to tow them to Cybertron. Rodimus Prime instead, promised to tell ‘a really good story’ involving fighting a giant robotic squid with nothing more than a saw-blade, a well-placed blaster shot and plucky courage. The Dinobots were instantly won over.

Once safely on Cybertron, Rodimus gave a speech and the Junkions started dancing again. It wasn't immediately clear where all the Decepticons had gone but everyone agreed to deal with it later.

Watching the celebrations, Arcee barely noticed Springer sliding down beside her. “So," he started out conversationally. "We staying together?”

A slight smile tugged at her lips. “We’re staying together,” the pink Autobot agreed, gaze still forward.

“To prevent the Bad Things?” he grinned, vocals full of mirth.

“That," A pause as her blue optics turned to meet his. "And maybe I’m beginning to get used to your company,”

Springer let out an amused ‘hah!’ before swinging a loose arm around her. “Works for me,” he hummed as they both leaned into each other, idly watching Wreck-Gar attempt to teach the surviving Autobots the Junkion Boogie.

* * *

FIN


End file.
